Smells Like The Color
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: <html><head></head>100-word drabbles. -"Really let that seep in. What are you getting? Because to me, that's part man-smell and the other part is really bad man-smell. I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?"-</html>
1. Lavender

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, I do not own Tangled. I wish I did. Don't you?

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like The Color…<strong>

"_The air was fragrant with a thousand trodden aromatic herbs, with fields of __lavender__, and with the brightest roses blushing in tufts all over the meadows...__"_

* * *

><p>For the time that he'd been around her, he declared to himself that she smelled like the color lavender.<p>

He knew lavender was also a plant, but that wasn't what he meant—he thought…_spring_. Whenever he was near her, the scent of her hair—her body—intoxicated him. Half the time, he needed to clear his throat just to buy himself time to think around her.

He couldn't think properly; he started telling her about himself, something he promised himself he would _never _do. Yet she changed him.

Maybe it _was_ the scent or maybe it was just her _being._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'M ON A MISSION…or a journey, depending how you look at it. So, I'm new over here, if you hadn't noticed. So, for all those big fans, you remember when Flynn walked into the Snuggly Duckling and made the comment that it smelled like the color brown? That's what I'm doing here. Different things from the movie, different scents. I thought it was pretty clever idea. Anyways, PLEASE don't steal my idea. And review to tell me how horrible or good it was—or if you want, other things I could give a distinctive scent. Plus, how many of you noticed how much Flynn clears his throat? (P.S. This is told his POV.)


	2. Blood Red

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't you wish…

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like The Color…<strong>

"_Perhaps the old monks were right when they tried to root love out; perhaps the poets are right when they try to water it. It is a blood-red flower, with the color of sin; but there is always the scent of a God about it."_

* * *

><p>She smelled strongly of the color red—<em>blood<em> red.

Or _maybe_ that was just his own blood from when Gothel had stabbed him. Or _perhaps_ it was him associating the color of her dress with her scent. It wasn't exactly clear to him because he wasn't around her often—or even much at all.

However, he did believe blood red smelled like blood (of course) and hate—something Mother Gothel was _very _capable of doing.

Unlike Rapunzel.

Speaking of which, _she _never picked up on how her mother was.

Maybe it was for the best; she wouldn't have met _me_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's still Flynn's POV. Don't worry—it's not ALL going to be in Flynn's POV. Otherwise, how would you know what Flynn himself smelled like? HAHAHA. Well, you could smell yourself…but he'd probably think of himself smelling better than he is. Speaking of which…should I also go back and do another Mother Gothel in Rapunzel's POV? And Rapunzel in Mother Gothel's POV? HMMMM…REVIEW! I'd like to know your thoughts either way!


	3. Gold

**DISCLAIMER: **When all of your mistakes are keeping you awake…you figure out not stealing Tangled when you had the chance is one of them. Sorry guys. I really do wish I owned it. I would share it's greatness with the world even more so, no?

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like The Color…<strong>

"_A mask of gold hides all deformities."_

* * *

><p>When she first heard him refer to the Snuggly Duckling as smelling like the color brown, she decided to symbolize something with a color too—and what better subject that the one that gave her the idea—Flynn?<p>

It took her a while to decide what color would suit him best, but in the end, she believed the best choice to be…_gold._

She thought gold represented wealth, which he was apparently looking for—isn't that why he stole the lost princess's crown?

And also, gold represented _wisdom_, too, didn't it? And he knew everything she wanted to about the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sleeping Kangaroo**, this is for you. You requested it, you got it. Now, on one hand, you gave me nothing as to _why _he should be such, so I just…fitted it around what I wanted to. (: But either way, I expect you all to review. Oh, and this is in Rapunzel's POV, if you didn't pick up on that. I do take requests, you know. And anonymous reviews…


	4. White

**DISCLAIMER: **Once you get exactly what you want, you're going to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like the Color…<strong>

"_White covers a multitude of sins."_

* * *

><p>To myself, my 'daughter' smelled of the color white. Through the years that she's grown and lived with me as her 'mother,' the color never changed no matter how much her golden hair grew longer.<p>

Rapunzel was foolish, _innocent._ She blindly believed I was her loving mother, never questioning me, until someone _else_ brought up the possibilities of the outside world and what occurred and existed out there—something I kept from her for all the years of her life.

Rapunzel was _childish. _She believed everything I told her because I simply spoke with conviction. Once again, no question asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **TA-DA! Okay, so this one was a bit harder. The two main things I wanted to get across was that white portrays child-like and innocence. Since you reviewed and asked for it, this is for **PampleMousse07**. I do take requests, you know. Trying to fulfill them too. (: P.S. This is about Rapunzel from Mother Gothel's POV.


	5. Aureolin

**DISCLAIMER: **_She has no idea…that I'm even here._

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like The Color…<strong>

"_And I can't hide that I've relied on you, like yellow does on blue…"_

* * *

><p>I was around Mother a lot because, well, she was my mother (or I thought so).<p>

She smelled like the color aureolin. As a young kid, she seemed like the ideal version of a mother. She warned me about all the dangers the world contained.

Aureolin is permanent in oils. Mother Gothel has always been a constant in my life and even now that she's gone, I still feel like she's a part of me—the part that's learned how people are deceitful.

However, aureolin darkens and fades easily in watercolors. It reminds me of how quickly she changed emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so…I don't want to use basic colors. And it's really hard. Aureolin is a type of yellow and I'm just telling you this so you don't have to go look it up. Yup. This is about Mother Gothel from Rapunzel's POV. And I dedicate this to: **PampleMousse07 **and **EugeneLoverRapunzel**. And…last but least, I'm EXTREMELY sorry for not writing for the longest time. I kind of forgot about this story until I published another and I was picking a category. :D REVIEW!


	6. Heliotrope

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope. Nada. Zip. Zilch.

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like The Color…<strong>

"_It's very homely, this castle. It doesn't have huge ballrooms. I didn't want a cold, cavernous place."_

* * *

><p>Being an artist, I learned much about colors. One of my favorite colors was heliotrope, the color I always saw the king and queen wear since they were mourning the lost princess.<p>

The day I found out I was _that _princess, I took my first step into the castle. I knew that second, it smelled like heliotrope to me.

It symbolized royalty, which they were. Not only that, but also nobility, _wisdom_. It seemed my parents had a lot of all that. I hoped to get it all in time too.

It also represented transformation—I was becoming _the_ princess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: EugeneLoverRapunzel**, it seems like I'm dedicating a lot of this to you. :D Not that I mind, of course. (As long as you still review.) Well, this was…_harder_. And so is thinking about the little girl Rapunzel hugged at the end of the movie and/or the redhead braiders. (Sorry, **Nicole Billings**.) I'm still trying/thinking. Don't give up on me! And continue reviewing. (: I'm going to DISNEYWORLD! I might finally get to meet 'em…Raunzel…Eugene…yeah…oh! And this is Rapunzel about the castle. :D


	7. Azure

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I did, boy do I!

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like The Color…<strong>

"_For the most part we miss the hue and fragrance of the thought; as if we could be satisfied with the dews of the morning or evening without their colors, or the heavens without their azure."_

* * *

><p>The lost princess finally returned. I was overjoyed to meet her, <em>hug <em>her. When hugging her, I was overwhelmed by her scent; she smelled like the prettiest blue—azure.

Azure is known to be a constant in our lives—coloring the sea, the sky. Rapunzel quickly became a constant to us.

It's my favorite color and she's one of my favorite people in the entire world. Princess Rapunzel is dependable, _confident_, loyal, and _trustworthy_.

And not to mention, _committed_. Not just to the kingdom and the village, but also to her husband, Eugene.

I want to be just like her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nicole Billings**, you are one LUCKY person because I finally did this AND it comes with some GREAT news. It is the little girl Rapunzel hugs at the ending of the movie talking about—who else?—but Rapunzel herself. :D

As I said, GREAT NEWS. I went to DisneyWorld! And guess who I got to meet while there? Yes! None other than the person who's dressed up like Rapunzel. (Sadly, Flynn/Eugene wasn't there. I was wondering what he would write in an autograph book—Eugene or Flynn? If anyone knows, please inform me.) :D AND…WAIT FOR IT…I GOT A PICTURE WITH HER! And a picture of her by herself(: Also, I got a picture with the stuffed Pascal doll. It's so adorable! (Again, I have of picture of that itself too.) Oh, and some coloring pages too. :D And crayons specially made. :D I went crazy that day. So, yeah. That's basically it. If you want to see the picture of her, feel free to ask. It means reviewing, of course. Oh, I almost forgot to mention! The place where she was standing was designed with lanterns and I have pictures of that too! :D Sorry if I sound like I'm bragging, I'm just excited about it. :D I LOVE YOU ALL!


	8. Tea Rose

**DISCLAIMER: **If only I owned Tangled…

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like The Color…<strong>

"_Strange how a teapot can represent at the same time the comforts of solitude and the pleasures of company."_

* * *

><p>Being a horse, I've obviously got an excellent sense of smell.<p>

So, naturally, I associate the people I meet with the scent they distinctly give off because that's the best way I know.

Rapunzel, this new girl I've never seen before, smells…delicious. Not in the way that I want to devour her, of course, but in a wonderful way, very unlike that _Flynn Rider _fellow.

She smells of tea rose.

She's a caring, _tender, _accepting young lady (once again, unlike that _Flynn_ guy). She's made that very obvious the second she told me _I _was the good one, not Flynn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **…then my life still wouldn't be complete. XD So, this should be pretty obvious. It's MAXIMUS talking about RAPUNZEL. I decided to ignore all your FILTHY requests for once. And plus, none of you asked about Maximus. I felt like he deserved some love. And EXTREMELY sorry I haven't updated in EONS. I've started school and it sucks. Really, it does. Sorry if this really doesn't seem like Maximus though. I don't really know how to seem like a horse(:


	9. Burgundy

**DISCLAIMER: **Yes, yes, I know—_no._

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like The Color…<strong>

"_Yet you should not marvel if I do not enter that city so quickly."_

* * *

><p>I've been with Rapunzel since she was a young girl. I've seen her grow up to be the talented woman she is now; I can foreshadow just how wonderful she'll grow to be in the future.<p>

It's no wonder she reminds me of the scent of burgundy.

I _know_ she'll become a successful lady and an amazing queen—she already _is _an excellent princess. Born into a family of wealth (without really knowing that), yet still destined to be prosperous. I could see that the second I met her; there was just _something_ about her.

She is _full_ of potential.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I re-uploaded Tea Rose because I realized I forgot my signature title and quote combination thing! D: This is Pascal talking about Rapunzel, YO. ;D Anyways, sorry I haven't uploaded for a while. I've been blanking. It is getting harder to choose colors. ARGH. Anyways, dedicated to everyone who reviews, but especially **Raunzel's flower**, because they asked for this(: Review! And I'll try my hardest to update more often!


	10. Crimson

**DISCLAIMER: ***knock knock* Nope, I don't own it; check next door!

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like The Color…<strong>

"_With crimson juice the thirsty southern day sucks from the hills where buried armies lie, so that the dreamy passion it imparts is drawn from heroes' bones and lovers' hearts."_

* * *

><p>His hands were stained with blood.<p>

I figure mine would be too since we are twins—_partners in crime_.

The same must go for our scent—if he smelled like crimson to me; I must smell like crimson to him. There was no way to be sure though—at least, _not now_.

He possesses the energy, strength, and power to do as he pleases.

That must be why he smells like crimson to me. That is the only reason I can conjure up.

Or it might be because he is aggressive. _Intense._

If only I could be more like him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **From one Stabbington to another, I say (or think)…the above. :D They might be a bit out of character, but I don't know much about them, so I did the best I could. And I have no idea if I'll eventually do the other Stabbington to…yeah, you get it. (Or not.) Not really concerned anymore. :D


	11. Auburn

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, sorry. I don't own it.

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like The Color…<strong>

"_Is it possible to succeed without any act of betrayal?"_

* * *

><p>For the amount of time I've been working with these men, you'd figure that I could pinpoint exactly what color they smell like.<p>

It's not as easy as it seems though.

What does a fiery temper _smell_ like?

What describes them perfectly besides the chains that bind their wrists together, rusted from being there for so long?

Does one smell different than the other? (I guess not, figuring they're identical twins.)

What does the receiving end of betrayal smell like? (Though, in my defense, I had no other feasible option besides betraying these brothers.)

It smelled like the Stabbingtons—_auburn_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Flynn/Eugene about the Stabbington Brothers as requested by **Punzie the Platypus**! Merry Christmas, y'all!(: Sorry for not updating for basically a month, but school's been interfering and…yeah. Thanks for still sticking around though! It truly means a lot! And I still do take requests!


	12. Magenta

**DISCLAIMER: **Gosh-darn it. If I could find the airport, I could own Tangled. But I can't.

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like The Color…<strong>

_"Magenta is not a color."_

* * *

><p>We've never quite <em>met <em>the King and Queen in person. However, we've been in the castle multiple times.

Granted, none of them were with an invitation…unless it was to their dungeon.

From afar, the people of Corona have admired them for their representation of universal love and harmony. The King and Queen are _compassionate, kind_, and encourage _self-respect_.

Therefore, we think they _stink _of magenta.

In this kingdom, everyone needs to survive. And if you can't survive, you don't have the possibility of _self-respect._ The King and Queen are _demanding_, _bossy, _and avoid _challenges_.

Figures why we've never met them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **By my use of 'we', one can presume this is the Stabbingtons. About none other than the King and Queen of Corona. Decided to go out there and try for it. There's sarcasm up there, but I'm not quite sure how great I portrayed it. Reviews are always welcome, and so are suggestions! (And sorry about not updating for so long—I've been busy writing essays for school!)


	13. Verdant

**DISCLAIMER: **Even after all this time of not updating, I don't own Tangled.

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like The Color…<strong>

_"Green fingers are the extension of a verdant heart."_

* * *

><p>She was extremely <em>inexperienced<em>—anyone could tell by the way she was immediately frightened by our grotesque appearances. We all knew the citizens feared us, but most came to the understanding we weren't as bad as we smelled and we usually kept to ourselves now.

So why did she smell like verdant?

It wasn't as bad after she told—_sang_—about her dreams because she understood we were just like her, but it was still there, like an aura of how she viewed the world.

Or more like _didn't_ view the world.

Anyone could tell she doesn't get out much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! D: School is just an inconvenience between holidays and weekends. Otherwise, I would be updating regularly…okay, maybe not _regularly_, but more often! This is the ruffians and thugs from the Ugly Duckling about Rapunzel and YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IT TOOK TO GET THIS UP BECAUSE MICROSOFT WORD WAS BEING A DOODYFACE AND FREEZING EVERY TWO SECONDS AGHHH. Save your work, ducklings. However: _**I'D CROSS THE WHOLE WORLD FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU! **_Review as always(:


	14. Black

**DISCLAIMER:** I couldn't possibly take care of Tangled better than you.

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like The Color…<strong>

"_I've felt a black cloud hangs over me."_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel finally returned to her real home.<p>

Despite not growing up in the proper setting, she still seemed to possess all the elegance and class of the princess she was born to be. She wasn't just sophisticated, however—she had a power, a _confidence_ that my husband and I didn't even have.

Rapunzel was black.

Not a mourning black—we've done enough of that already in her absence—but a formal black. The kind of black for which royalty should be recognized.

We weren't stuck with a black hole where our hearts should be anymore.

Rapunzel had returned to us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm afraid no amount of apologies will make up for my absence. I hope this did, though. For clarification, the Queen (and sort of on behalf of the King) speaks…_thinks_…about Rapunzel.


	15. Bleu de France

**DEDICATION: CrazyPeanutAttack**. Because you wanted this and I finally wrote it. (Sometimes I forget that people request things. Sorry.)

**DISCLAIMER: **No, sir. I do not want a side of fries with my nonexistent ownership of Tangled. Just the check, please.

* * *

><p><strong>Smells Like The Color…<strong>

"_Every once in a blue moon, something new comes along that scrambles your preconceptions."_

* * *

><p>He thinks he's so high and mighty because he's a palace horse.<p>

I have never had the misfortune to know a more conceited show pony. Then he goes along and pushes Flynn—the thief the palace that he's loyal to has been trying to catch—into realizing his true feelings about Rapunzel.

What a crazy idea.

What a _smart_ idea.

Get Rapunzel a brush and she'll paint this horse the way he's meant to be—blue. Not an ordinary blue either—only the best for him. Because I have never had the misfortune to know a smarter horse than Maximus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pascal about Maximus. (The reason he calls him a show pony is because first place ribbons are blue and…I thought it was clever. Actually, I forgot that tidbit and needed a short way to insert that in, so…eeyup.) Please review and request away!


End file.
